<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Gifts by Doco56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443302">Valentine's Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doco56/pseuds/Doco56'>Doco56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorothea is the best big sis, Fluff, Jealous Caspar, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous caspar, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doco56/pseuds/Doco56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar likes Ashe, but has he already got somebody? And is that somebody his best friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week now. One week since Caspar had seen Ashe heading into Linhardt’s room every so often. One week of jealousy. It's not like he and the grey-haired boy were a couple or anything, but Valentine's Day was coming soon and Caspar had big plans. He was finally gonna confess the feelings he'd been dealing with since the first training session they'd had together - which were only intensified by the pair looking after a cat together. Seeing the object of his affections and his best friend sneaking around together had sucked, honestly. </p><p>Ashe and Lin hadn't hung out together much before this week, from Caspar's knowledge, so what changed? Had they actually been chatting in the library or something? Maybe that was it. This whole time Ashe and Linhardt had actually been seeing each other through meetings in the library, becoming closer friends than Ashe and Caspar had become. As Caspar pondered these thoughts on a bench near the classrooms, he was approached by Dorothea.</p><p>“Caspar, you look troubled, what's going on?” Her voice, kind but concerned. </p><p>“Ah Dorothea, hey, nothing’s going on really, just thinking.” He replied.</p><p>“About a girl?” The brunette grinned. Caspar blushed furiously. </p><p>“NO! Nothing like that.” He insisted, but Dorothea could see through him. </p><p>“Come on, Cas. You can tell your big sis Thea. Who is she?” Of course, the songstress knew exactly who it was, and that it wasn't a girl. The truth is, some of the more love-attuned students, as well as the professor, already knew. They had seen the glances and the blushing, from both boys. But Dorothea wasn't gonna say that. Caspar relented after a little more pushing, his blush very strong at this point.</p><p>“Aw fine, ya got me. I wanted to do something special to confess my feelings on Valentine's Day, but I think he-uhhh SHE might like someone else…” he admitted. Dorothea smiled kindly.</p><p>“Well, you may be overthinking the feelings for someone else part, couldn't tell you. However, I think it's still worth doing something nice. What does this girl like, I can help you put something together if you want?” </p><p>“You really think that'll work?” The blue-haired boy asked, doubtedly. </p><p>“Of course, Caspar! So, what does she like?” </p><p>“Hmm okay...I trust you. He-UHHH She, she….likes violets, sweets, cooking and ancient tales. Oh! Cats too! What can I do with that?” He didn't know why he was disguising Ashe’s gender, it wasn't like he'd be hated for it, but that fear was there. He decided he'd tell Thea at the end and test the waters. He trusted her like a big sister after all. The songstress thought for a moment then explained to Caspar the gifts he should get from the marketplace. </p><p>“Hmm, well you could get a bouquet of violets, a storybook from the bookshop - here I'll write the name down for you - and some chocolates, how does that sound? You could either ask Mercedes or buy them from a shop, up to you. Either way, I know Ashe will LOVE it!” In her excitement she forgot that she was supposed to not let Caspar know she knew. “Whoops…” Caspar blushed even harder.</p><p>“How did you- wha- did you know this whole time?” Caspar pouted. “And here I was worried about people knowing…” Dorothea chuckled in response,</p><p>“Heh. Yes. Sorry Caspar. Don't worry though, we all still love you. You should still get those things, okay? They're his favourite. I think he will appreciate it very much.” She gave her little-brotherly friend a quick hug. </p><p>“But what about the other person he might like…?” Caspar looked upset again.</p><p>“Hey, Cas, don't worry. Whether he's closer with someone else or not, I'm willing to bet they don't know him as well as you do.” She comforted him.</p><p>“Okay. In that case I gotta get myself pumped up to gather all these presents! This moping about isn't like me at all. Thanks Thea, I'll make you proud.” And with that, he was off sprinting towards town. Dorothea chuckled again.</p><p>“There's the Caspar we all know and love.” And off she went on her own business.</p>
<hr/><p>Valentine's Day had arrived. The last few days Caspar had been working tirelessly to make sure the presents he got for Ashe were perfect. After the first bouquet had wilted, he realised he should wait until the morning of Valentine's to pick it up so they stayed fresh. Chocolate lasted a while and so did the book. Unfortunately the one Dorothea had written down was out of stock, but he asked the shopkeep the most similar to it and got that one instead. He just hoped Ashe liked it and hadn't read it before. With his presents sorted, the blue-haired boy warrior was confident and ready to confess to Ashe. </p><p>Despite Dorothea’s words, Caspar still found the jealousy lingering there. He had seen Ashe and Linhardt enter each other's rooms several times over the last few days and he was beginning to suspect Dorothea was wrong when she said he need not worry about Ashe being into someone else. Regardless, he thought that if Ashe HAD fallen for someone else his gifts would be enough to sway Ashe back to him. Why did the person have to be Linhardt of all people though...they were best friends. The thought of losing his crush and his best friend to each other really made Caspar upset but he pushed those thoughts out of his head. He promised himself he would do this. </p><p>“I'm ready” he declared to himself and headed towards Ashe’s room ready to confess. The sun was setting, twilight - perhaps the most romantic time of day. The oranges and peaches that coloured the sky were in full view from Garreg Mach. Tonight, they were particularly beautiful and they filled Caspar with hope. It was the perfect setting for his confession and he couldn't wait. </p><p>Then, as he rounded the corner from the stairway to the noble rooms heading to the commoner area, he stopped dead in his tracks. Ashe and Linhardt walking side by side into Ashe’s room. Caspar couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed they were whispering - all secretive. At this point he couldn't hold back anymore. Tears filled his eyes and rage filled his heart. He ran towards Ashe’s room and kicked the door open.</p><p>“ALRIGHT YOU TWO THE JIG IS UP!” He shouted as he barged into Ashe’s room. “WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU?”. </p><p>“C-Caspar?!?” The grey-haired boy yelped in fear. Scrambling to hide something from Caspar’s view. “What are you doing here!?”</p><p>“I *was* coming to confess my feelings to you. But it SEEMS like you've already got someone.” Caspar was angry, but he blushed all the same. “I can't believe you'd do this to me...I thought I had a chance but then you go off with my best friend.” He continued. </p><p>“Go off with your best friend? Caspar you've got it all wrong.” Ashe was less fearful now. </p><p>“Nu-uh! I've seen you two going between each other’s rooms. All secretive and whispery. What else could it be.” </p><p>“You're an idiot, Caspar.” It was Linhardt who spoke this time, nonchalant as always.</p><p>“Wha-..?” Came the response.</p><p>“Look, we’ll show you.” He gestured to the thing Ashe had hidden before and went to remove the covering. Underneath was a set of gauntlets and a brand new shining axe. They crackled almost, with a mysterious energy. Ashe, who was now blushing, stepped forward to speak.</p><p>“U-uhm they're for you Caspar.” He stated, nervous about the response.</p><p>“For me? But why?” Caspar asked, amazed by the weapons.</p><p>“Because I-I like you and wanted to g-give you something for Valentine's Day...I was also gonna confess my feelings today, in about half an hour or so.” He chuckled slightly. Linhardt got up to leave. </p><p>“See you two later, I need a nap.” And he left just like that, yawning as he went. He was replaced by a cat. After a moment of processing, Caspar - internally facepalming - asked for an explanation of all the secretive meetings with Lin.</p><p>“So, basically, I found these weapons on a battlefield but they were broken and unstable. I know you like gauntlets and axes, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself using unstable weapons, so I asked Linhardt for help repairing them. It took some convincing but, as your best friend he didn't want to see you hurt. I was going to come round later and give them to you with a note, so I wanted Linhardt to check them over one last time beforehand. That kinda fell through when you kicked my door down.” Ashe explained in full. Taking another moment to process it Caspar got his head screwed on properly. </p><p>“Thank you, these are great, honestly. I uh...got you some things too but after this I don't know if they'll stack up...I'm sorry about your door too.” Caspar said, in uncharacteristic shyness. Ashe burst out laughing, much to Caspar’s surprise.</p><p>“Oh Caspar...never stop being you. I'll like anything you get me, because it's from you.” He sat down on the bed and gestured for Caspar to join him, who placed the bouquet (now slightly damaged from Caspar squeezing it too hard in his anger), chocolates and book on Ashe's desk before sitting down. “I also got you one more thing...” he added as Caspar sat down, now much more relaxed.</p><p>“Oh?” Caspar inquired. “And what would that be?” he asked cheekily, having a bit of an idea of what it may be. Ashe leaned in and kissed Caspar on the cheek, Caspar returned the kiss. </p><p> "Mroooooww" came the sudden sound of Tubbs, making the boys jump. </p><p> Caspar rolled his eyes, and Ashe chuckled. "Come here boy!" They both said, and Tubbs jumped up to sit with them. They turned back to each other, smiling and blushing a little - neither believing how lucky they got. </p><p>“So, boyfriends?”</p><p>“Boyfriends.”</p><p>They kissed again, and Caspar got up and closed the door. It was gonna be a good night.</p>
<hr/><p>“So how did it go?” The brunette asked, as the green-haired healer passed her by on the way back to his room. </p><p>“Wonderfully.” Came the response, mixed with a yawn. The two high-fived and went their separate ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt like doing a quick one shot for Valentine's Day. It's just a little silly...I know I have Fables to work on, but I'm busy with uni and need to be in the right mood to write. Also need to figure out just what I'm going to do with it. I have an idea, but when I get the feeling to carry it on, I will. I hope you enjoy this...</p><p>I also feel this a much more emotional Caspar than usual, but it works I think.</p><p>Also the weapons Ashe and Lin fixed were a Bolt Axe and Aura Knuckles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>